Huntress Becomes the Hunted
by A Grayer Shade of Gray
Summary: Kyler Grayson, a Nightwing from an alternate dimension falls in love with Miriam Drake, the woman who took over the cowl of Huntress. Only one problem, Saena Wayne, the Batman of Kyler's deminsion. Please RR
1. Default Chapter

The silver fog lays heavily on the land as the young maid watched the stars bleed their diamond glow upon the waiting earth. Their celestial ballet unfolded before her as she watched on, wondering if he was watching these same stars in his own world. His own reality. She doubted that, he wasn't the type to gaze upon their gentle, twinkling beauty, it wasn't him.

Miriam sighed, turning her face down, feeling the warm caress of the scent of Jasmin from the garden situated below her balcony. This wasn't her; she was not the type to fawn over a man, especially a man like Kyler. But, then again, she had never been the object of any affections the way she was with Kyler. She had never, in a million years, thought that someone like him could be interested in someone like her, someone so plain, so average.

He was so different from her, and yet, underneath the skin, they were so the same. They were so alike. "We -are-," she kept reminding herself. She refused, simply refused, to think of him as gone. He was not a past tense. He would come back, or so she hoped. Of course, she also hoped that, just like in the fairy tales of her youth, he would come back, just for her, sweep her off her feet and tell her that never again would he see Saena. That he would be her's, that they would get married, go back to England, live in one of the old castles that her father had acquired, and raise a family. They would live happily ever after. The End.

"Yeah right," she muttered to herself, tossing the flower that she had picked from a box situated on the balcony's railing over the edge. She knew that would never happen, but it never stopped her heart from aching for it, for wanting him back. .

She shook her head, trying to release herself from these foolish thoughts. He had gone home, back to his own reality, back to Saena; he wouldn't come back. Not for her. She knew this, there were no doubts in her mind, only in her heart. She could still hear him talking, a longing in his voice, about his home, no matter how destitute it sounded to Miriam.

She turned, heading inside. It was late and she should be asleep. It was Terry's night to do patrol, she didn't have to worry about donning the cowl of the Huntress. She would not be on the prowl, stalking the dark nights of Gotham's streets, not tonight. She would take tomorrow night, though, and find herself once more a New Huntress. She knew how she'd turn; she'd turn cold, unemotional, inhuman. Without a solid doubt in her mind, she knew she'd turn into something like Bruce had become. A shell of a human with only memories of friends and lovers to console her.

The gauze like curtains floated around her as she entered the room, a mist of fabric swallowing her like the darkness that threatened her humanity. A cool breeze, refreshing in the warmth of the night, was the culprit. With the curtains, it also blew that heavenly heavy scent into the room as well. Soft Jasmin from the garden now floated around her as she readied herself for sleep. A relaxing, calming scent, to sooth her anxious mind.

The room she had in Wayne Manor was large, but still comfortable for the young British woman. It was decorated tastefully with dark coloured wood furniture and hues of deep purple. The walls themselves, however, were white. On the stand next to her bed sat a picture, in a silver frame, of her parents, before she was born. Her mother had been killed, by the mob many thought, and that's why she was here, in America, under the protection of the very first Dark Knight.

Mingled with the scents of flowers was the hint of something, someone, else. Kyler. She sighed, knowing that her bed would smell the strongest of the wild man who had swept her off her feet and made his way into her heart, no matter how closed off she had promised herself she would be to him. He had been a stripper after all. Even with the aristocracy formerly disbanded over a century ago, Miriam still couldn't help but feel the remains of her family's posterity, and feel a little embarrassed at the thought of falling for a male stripper.

As she crawled into her bed, the dark purple sheets and the white duvet swarming her as she did so, Kyler's scent rose into her nostrils, playing with her, toying with her. It caressed her body just as her sheets did, wrapping her in the warmth of a disillusioned day dream. She gathered the pillows in her arms, hugging them and their residual scent of Kyler to her body, breathing it in deeply.

She felt the pit of her own teenaged crush, the depressing knowledge that he probably would not return. He was gone from her life, forever. As she fell asleep, that thought resounded in her head and silent tears damped the pillow beneath her face. She wanted him so badly to come back. She wanted him so badly to come back to her and tell her that everything would be okay, that they could live happily ever after and all of that, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

In her dreams that night, her subconscious played a wicked trick on her. She dreamed of a day when her and Kyler could be together. In love. She wouldn't notice how mean it was until she woke up, however, and for the hours she was lost in the wonderful dream, Miriam was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Home, sweet home_, Kyler thought bitterly as he walked through the door of the apartment he, Terry, Saena and Dana all shared. The rat shack of a shit hole was worse than his accommodations in the other reality. He thought of Miriam's room. Delicate and feminine, beautiful like her, amid that absolutely huge and fabulous mansion. He almost felt ashamed of this set up.

"Kyler!" a shrill voice, full of female energy, screamed as the lithe, naked, wet form of Saena leapt from one of the back rooms. She wrapped herself around Kyler, pressing her wet body into his own, wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his shoulders. He was not at all surprised by this, he knew she wouldn't be out patrolling, even though she was this reality's Batman, the person who was charged with the protection of the city. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she wouldn't have been dressed either. His respect for her was dwindling. She kept her death grip tight, her lips spread in a wild smile.

"We missed you! Where have you been?" she climbed down from her perch against his body leaving a wet mark. She looked at his face and anger flashed in her eyes. "It was that tramp from the other reality, wasn't it!?" anger shot through her and her mouth drew into a tight line. "I thought you..."

He cut her off before she could accuse him of doing what he wished he had been doing any further. "I was patrolling. Unlike some," the accusation cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. He was lying, of course.

He felt the hypocracy of Saena calling Miriam a "tramp", her own actions much less like a lady than the proper British woman he had met. He missed her, Miriam that is, and let the anger towards Saena grow, thinking to himself that she enjoyed Terry's abuses, it gave her a reason to pity herself, and gain pity from others. She was always allowing others to hurt her, and Kyler was beginning to see a pattern in it.

"For four days?" she asked him bitterly, the accusation firing a new. Saena did not like to share, even if her and Kyler weren't officially anything more than friends, and even if she had a boyfriend, he was her's and that whore Huntress couldn't have him. She wouldn't let her.

"You don't patrol," he stated simply, dryly, emotionlessly. "And neither does Dana." Kyler pushed away from her nude form, shrugging her away from him. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed." he said nothing more to the woman who was his best friend. Was being the key word here. All of that had happened before he had the pleasure to meet Miriam.

He left Saena to stand indignantly, naked, watching her best friend walk away from her. Their time in the other reality had changed him, she could see that in his walk, her it in his voice, the tone he used with her, feel it in the way that he didn't catch her when she jumped on him, that he didn't even touch her. Something was different about him, and she knew where the blame laid: squarely on the shoulders of Miriam Drake.

_That bitch'll pay_, Saena thought to herself, letting the bitter rage take over. She began to dress herself as she thought of that posh bitch, with her money and her advantages. Admittably Kyler wasn't the only that Saena was jealous of when it came to Miriam. Kyler was just the only thing that Saena had that Miriam wanted, and now apparently she had him too. It wasn't fair. She would pay.

The mere thought made Saena growl, her hands clenched tightly into fists. How dare she? How dare -he-? He was supposed to be her best friend, the one person she could count on, for anything! And this is how it happens? She wouldn't stand for this. He was not allowed to fall for that little tramp. She might not be able to prevent or change his feelings, but there was one thing she could do...

If she couldn't be happy in the arms of Kyler, she wouldn't let that bitch be either. That little tramp, with her "charmed life" and her proper, British up-bringing. It made Saena sick. She would find away to stop the two from becoming a pair. She would get her best friend back. After all, he was HER's.

She knew what she would do. She would go back to the other reality, she had made "friends" with the Batman of there, Terry McGuiness, as well as with Bruce Wayne, with whom Miriam was staying. She would find away to destroy Kyler's would-be girlfriend and then they'd see who he'd prefer...


	3. Chapter 3

Her breath caught rough in her throat as she sat up, stalk straight in her bed. Her body was trembling as cold sweat clung to her body, making the thin silk of her sheets stick to her body. Her heart beat was rough, violent and painful in her chest and she was struggling for even the slightest breath of air. It felt as if something was choking her.

She had been dreaming. Her mind wandering aimlessly through her thoughts. The dream had started off well enough, she and Kyler had been out, no. Not out. They were amid the Jasmin of the garden beneath her room, letting the scent intoxicate them as much as their desires did. The were seated, sitting on a blanket that was spread out over the lush, soft grass, just barely damp with the fallen dew. They were talking, innocently, avoiding the obvious desire that burned inside both of them. The subject of their conversation was frivolous, not important to the relevance of the dream. They were not touching, or at least not in any significant way. Their hands brushed against each other's, fingers grazing and settling for only a moment before moving off. And then, from nowhere, -she- had appeared.

The Batman of the other reality, Kyler's bet friend, his partner in protection. Why was she here? Miriam had thought to herself, the fear just beginning to creep into her chest. What was she doing?

Saena, the Batman, walking up to Kyler and Miriam, looking at the young British woman. "You! You're trying to take him away from me!" she accused with a pointed finger, her voice was wickedly harsh. She spoke to Miriam again. "You can't, though. He's mine!" She was glaring at Miriam now, and the fear was beginning to tighten around her throat.

"I - I don't know what you're talking about..." Miriam managed to stammer, her accent tripping her words up, making her difficult to understand in her frightened state.

"She's not taking me away from you," Kyler said, his voice strong, sexy, as he stood up. He left Miriam's side and went to Saena's, putting an arm around the other woman's shoulder. He looked down on Miriam, his eyes as cold as Seana's had been. "She was trying, I'll give her that, but no one can take me away from you," he declared in a voice that broke the young woman's heart.

Miriam's eyes looked up at them, her heart shattered by the words. She watched them as Kylerl wrapped his arms around Saena and he leaned in close, their lips almost touching. Miriam could feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks as she saw their lips meet, hungry, passion filled. A kiss that was full of everything that she wanted from Kyler. Everything she had ever wanted in a partner, Kyler was, and he had abandoned her...

But it was just a dream. Miriam tried to tell herself that as she shook the memory away from her. He wouldn't... would he? He said that he wouldn't date anyone, but maybe... Seana was his best friend from how he spoke of her, maybe they were friends with other "privileges." Maybe it was their relationship, the one between Kyler and Seana, which was preventing him from letting himself date anyone. Or maybe he didn't want to date anyone else because Seana was who he really wanted and he would save himself for her. All these questions plagued the woman, her cheeks wet with real tears.

She sighed. Kyler had gone back, it didn't matter any more how much she wanted him. She should grow up, she told herself, and stop this childish dreaming. She should just give up. He was with Saena, even if they were just friends. He probably wasn't even thinking about her, he wouldn't even remember her by the end of the week.

She left her room to wash her face, then she would return to bed and try to get some sleep, without the intrusion of a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyler watched the sun rise, his costume set to keep him from being seen in the growing light. He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the sun as it rose against the horizon, even through his mask. He could hear her voice, the soft accent with which she spoke. The proper language she used. Her demure way of speaking about subjects like sex and sexuality. He wondered, was she watching this same sun rise in her reality?

He could see her, standing on the balcony wearing a white, gauzy gown, her black hair pulled into a lose, messy braid. Her pale skin was lit by the warm rays, giving her a glowing appearance. She looked ethereal in his mind. Beautiful, in a simple, pure way. In away that a girl like her, that pure, would never be with someone like him. She was above him. He sighed.

He could always dream though, remembering her voice, her touch, her smell, the way the scent of Jasmin would cling to that soft, milk pale skin of her's. He would have given anything to see her, for real, just to watch her. To see her smile.

But in the end, his dream was what he was left with. There was no Miriam Drake in this reality, at least not that he knew of. There was just the jealous, flirty, Saena. Oh how she would tremble with rage if she knew the intimate moments that Miriam and he had shared; but he would never tell her. No, never. To do so would be to put Miriam in a danger that he might not be able to save her from, and one she surely wouldn't. She was an agile fighter, but Saena, she was something else entirely.

Saena was more machine than woman, and even though Miriam was a fierce fighter, Saena would trump her. He thought of Saena and her mechanical components. She never let him for get it. She would bring it up almost daily, as with the way that Terry treated her. She would do this for sympathy, Terry assumed, desiring the attention that she believed she deserved for suffering these pains at the hands of men she was supposed to love and be loved by. Kyler couldn't help but wonder, though, if Terry treated her so bad, and she was so strong, why wouldn't she just leave him? Or kill him? He knew that she was not above murder by any recourse.

Saena's problems were no longer his, things have changed between them, something was severely different, and their time in the other reality was to blame, if blame was the right word.

"Blame," she said aloud, to himself. Maybe it wasn't the right word. Blame was a negative word, but their experience in the other reality weren't that bad, were they? He had met Miriam there, after all. She had taken care of him when he needed someone to do so, she had been nurturing, and asked nothing in return. Was that really such a bad thing?

She was something new in his life, a diamond in the rough of his world. He can hear her voice, feel the steadying hands on him, remembering the times when he had worked himself into exhaustion. She had been there, to support, to help, to heal him. When ever and what ever he needed, she was there to provide. He never had to ask, she would already have it ready to give. If he had asked her to come back, however, he knew, somehow, she would have. She would follow him, knowing the danger to her life, to her safety, just to be with him.

He sighed, heading back to the apartment. He hoped Saena and Dana would be asleep, along with anyone then had been screwing around with, another trait he couldn't stand.

He missed her, Miriam. What he wouldn't give just to be with her, to hold her. To talk to her. He sighed, almost able to smell the sweet scents of her hair and skin. Her very memory was intoxicating. It would have to be, it was all he had left.


	5. Chapter 5

Miriam was late getting in that night, her patrol had gone on longer than she had anticipated. Little did the young woman know that her night was just about to begin...

She laid in wait, like a cat, staking its prey.

_She calls herself the Huntress_, Saena thought to herself, bitterly as she narrowed her eyes, her mouth curved into a sadistic smirk. _But tonight, she will be the hunted. _

She knew that this fight wouldn't be easy, but she had been watching the other woman all night, studying her moves, memorizing them. And she knew now that she would be able to counter almost anything Miriam threw at her. And even if she couldn't there was always Plan B.

The whole fight was a pre-planned dance, move for move, blow fro blow. Miriam would learn her lesson, she would learn the price for stealing from Seana, and she would pay that price with something very dear to her, her very life.

She could taste the sweet victory, it was like candy in her mouth. There was no way she could lose; with the painful modifications that had been done to her, Saena was sure to win. Her body was laced with metal, it was infused into her very bones, which made them all but impossible to break. Miriam, on the other hand, was still human, and in for a very rude awakening indeed.

After the fight, Saena had that planned too. Her and Kyler would go out to celebrate her victory, and Miriam would be left alone in her defeat, to die alone. If only Saena could watch the woman, the pain she had inflicted upon the British tart, bleeding out her very essence, and still be with Kyler. But no, he wasn't to be trusted around her. Saena was all too aware that he had feelings for the woman, and as such, could not be trusted not to interfere with the fight.

Her mind ran with that thought. How she it would be, though, to pronounce her love for Kyler, and for him to do the same, as the defeated, bleeding woman lay in her last breath on the floor below them. She would be sick with envy as they kissed, as things heated up. As they fucked. How sweet it would be indeed.

Her body shuddered with the thought. _Mmm, how sweet indeed_, she thought as a light from the hall spilled into the room where Saena had hid, Miriam's room, amid the Jasmin and vanilla.

_1, 2, 3..._


	6. Chapter 6

Miriam was late getting in that night, her patrol had gone on longer than she had anticipated. Little did the young woman know that her night was just about to begin...

She laid in wait, like a cat, staking its prey.

_She calls herself the Huntress_, Saena thought to herself, bitterly as she narrowed her eyes, her mouth curved into a sadistic smirk. _But tonight, she will be the hunted. _

She knew that this fight wouldn't be easy, but she had been watching the other woman all night, studying her moves, memorizing them. And she knew now that she would be able to counter almost anything Miriam threw at her. And even if she couldn't there was always Plan B.

The whole fight was a pre-planned dance, move for move, blow fro blow. Miriam would learn her lesson, she would learn the price for stealing from Seana, and she would pay that price with something very dear to her, her very life.

She could taste the sweet victory, it was like candy in her mouth. There was no way she could lose; with the painful modifications that had been done to her, Saena was sure to win. Her body was laced with metal, it was infused into her very bones, which made them all but impossible to break. Miriam, on the other hand, was still human, and in for a very rude awakening indeed.

After the fight, Saena had that planned too. Her and Kyler would go out to celebrate her victory, and Miriam would be left alone in her defeat, to die alone. If only Saena could watch the woman, the pain she had inflicted upon the British tart, bleeding out her very essence, and still be with Kyler. But no, he wasn't to be trusted around her. Saena was all too aware that he had feelings for the woman, and as such, could not be trusted not to interfere with the fight.

Her mind ran with that thought. How she it would be, though, to pronounce her love for Kyler, and for him to do the same, as the defeated, bleeding woman lay in her last breath on the floor below them. She would be sick with envy as they kissed, as things heated up. As they fucked. How sweet it would be indeed.

Her body shuddered with the thought. _Mmm, how sweet indeed_, she thought as a light from the hall spilled into the room where Saena had hid, Miriam's room, amid the Jasmin and vanilla.

_1, 2, 3..._


End file.
